


Smiles

by KrysImeteriHikari



Series: Arc V Anniversary Works [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, friendship fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysImeteriHikari/pseuds/KrysImeteriHikari
Summary: Ruri decides to make friends with a certain lonely boy in her class.Part of tumblr's Arc V Anniversary challenge
Relationships: Kurosaki Ruri/Yuto
Series: Arc V Anniversary Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602229
Kudos: 2





	Smiles

He was always sort of a lonely boy. Whenever Ruri saw him in class or wandering the halls, he was always alone. People even moved out of the way when he passed by. Ruri could never really understand why people seemed to want to avoid Yuuto. He didn’t talk a lot either, but the things he said didn’t seem like the things that would normally be off-putting. He responded when you spoke to him, always polite and well-mannered, which confused her more. If she had a question and the other students couldn’t answer it, Yuuto usually had the answer.

Really, it baffled her to no end why people weren’t nicer to Yuuto. The other kids in their class often teased her for crushing on him, or even that he was secretly her boyfriend, which she denied at every turn. It didn’t stop the teasing though, much to the girl’s dismay. It didn’t do well for her shy, meek little heart, being at the center of attention for something that wasn’t even true.

The teasing only got worse when it came time the teacher allowed them to change seats. Everyone else in the class sat with their friends, naturally. But, like Yuuto, she didn’t have many friends either. The ones that she sort of had were already sitting with each other with no more room. Matter of fact, the only seat left open was the one next to Yuuto. The rest of the class snickered as she made her way over to him, lightly blushing. There was more snickering as she cleared her throat to get his attention. She then looked down and shuffled her feet as Yuuto looked at her with his grey eyes, giving her his full attention.

“…I-is it okay if I sit here?” her voice trembled and she bit her lip, trying her hardest to keep her nervousness invisible.

Yuuto looked at her for a moment, as if he was genuinely surprised that someone was really talking to him. After the moment, though, he moved aside to let her sit her bag and holobook down, closing his eyes as he concentrated on his own holobook.

* * *

The two didn’t speak much after that first encounter, focusing more on paying attention in class than each other. But, when it was lunch period, Yuuto was off by himself again, finding himself a shady tree to sit beneath. Another day of no lunch for him, and not even any money to buy himself something to eat. He clutched at his stomach as it started to make sounds of protest. Did he even eat this morning? He didn’t remember. Maybe if he slept it off, he wouldn’t feel so bad later, he thought as he closed his eyes and evened out his breathing. He was almost to the point of dozing when he heard soft footsteps nearby and saw his new deskmate, Ruri Kurosaki, coming towards him with something in her hands. He couldn’t quite tell what it was though.

Ruri was nervous. Her mother had given her extra cookies today as if she had predicted something like this happening today. She couldn’t finish them and she didn’t know what else to do with them. She certainly wasn’t going to throw them away, and she wasn’t close enough with her other classmates to ask if they wanted any.

It was then that she spotted Yuuto, by himself, like usual. She couldn’t quite pinpoint it, but something felt different about him at that moment. It was enough to make her curious as that feeling just wouldn’t go away.

Gathering her courage, she swallowed and started towards him, her bracelet jangling lightly on her wrist.

Hearing her approach, Yuuto opened up one eye, and then the other, giving her his full attention, even if she stumbled over her words spectacularly. He stayed patient though. It was rare that people approached him in school, so he wasn’t about to let this opportunity go to waste.

Ruri, finally fed up with herself and her incessant word fumbling, just held out the bag of cookies to him, oatmeal raisin with the raisins arranged into a smiley face. Ruri likes them well enough. They paled in comparison to her real favorite though: chocolate chip. Her mom just wants her to be healthy, is all.

Yuuto, on the other hand, was surprised by the sudden kind gesture. Someone giving him cookies, from a girl no less, was a good reason to be surprised. Ruri tried to speak again, taking her time.

“I-it’s just,” she started, “I saw that you were by yourself and that you weren’t eating with everyone else, so, I just… I want you to have the rest of my cookies, i-if that’s okay with you.”

They did look good, and the raisin design was cute. Still, he couldn’t really take such an offering so lightly. Can’t have her thinking he was hungry or anything. He paused before speaking, his hand coming up to gesture his decline.

“…Sorry, Kurosaki. Thank you for your offer, but I can’t-!” He stopped mid-sentence, his stomach letting loose a quite loud groan, catching both him and Ruri off guard, the two of them just staring at each other in silence for a moment.

But, after that awkward moment, Ruri couldn’t help the small giggle that escaped her, her hand immediately coming up to hide her smile. Yuuto, turning a nice shade of pink, pouted his lips and looked away, quite embarrassed. Stupid stomach for ratting him out. He then held out his hand for the bag of cookies, defeated. Ruri, still trying to hide her smile, gave her cookies to him happily.

“…Sorry,” she said, “I know I shouldn’t be laughing. It’s rude of me.”

Yuuto shakes his head, carefully taking a cookie out of the bag.

“…You have a nice smile though,” he said quietly, causing Ruri to look at him.

“Pardon?”

Yuuto wasn’t about to repeat to it, so he bit into the cookie instead, his mouth filling up with oatmeal and raisins instead, having his own little quiet euphoria because of the delicious cookies, the best things he’d eaten in a long time.


End file.
